jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} DD-13 Frage. Warum hast du den Eintrag DD-13 gelöscht? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 17:03, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :16:55, 13. Dez. 2008 Ben Kenobi (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat „DD-13“ gelöscht ‎ (Keine neuen Stubs.) Die Begründung steht im Löschlogbuch. 17:26, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Dort steht aber nichts? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:12, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Doch 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:13, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst du mir zeigen wo? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:14, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Bild davon 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:20, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) was cooles http://www.ctrlaltdel-online.com/index.php neues KotOR oder so :) Boba (FAQ) 11:47, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nicht ganz, das heißt The Old Republic. Bild:;-).gif 17:39, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::jaja :) schon irgend ne ahnung ob man dafür monatlich blechen muss, wie bei WoW (soll sich ja online spielen lassen)? Boba (FAQ) 17:56, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Man weiß es nicht, nein. 17:58, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Schade :(. Boba (FAQ) 18:00, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wiki Ist Wikipedia eigentlich auch eine Quelle? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 13:18, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, weil wie Frank Schulenburg mir beigebracht hat, sollte man, bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen '''nicht' aus der Wikipedia zitieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:19, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Todesort Hallo, Ben Kenobi Schreiben wir jetzt immer den Todesort in die Tabelle? Oder nur bei bestimmten? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:06, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich mache das so, ist aber kein Zwang. 02:09, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Also darf ich das auch machen, weil ich finde das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:11, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Battlefront 3 Hallo Meister Kenobi Ich habe im Internet was zu StarWars Battlefront 3 gefunden. Ich wusste nich an wenn ich mich damit sonst wenden könnte. Schaut euch doch mal bitte dieses Bild an (oder den link) an und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/Wii/9918_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v2.jpg http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/PS2/8417_star_wars_battlefront_iii-v4.png m.f.g.DarthWookiee 22:44, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :... -.- ... die Bilder sind nicht echt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:57, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Fake! Fake! Fake! 22:58, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich will jetzt echt nicht fies sein... aber das muss man doch einfach sehen! Bild:O.o.gif Gruß, Kyle22 12:48, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Dein Archiv... Warum stehen in deinem Archivkasten schon die Teile 14 und 15 obwohl es die noch garnicht gibt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:01, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er das Ding nicht für jedes neue Archiv wieder umbauen will...? Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle22 13:36, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Rebellenpilot Kannst du es in Pilot verschieben? Gruß JunoDiskussion 10:39, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Die betreffenden Informationen sind schon im Pilot Artikel drin. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:00, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschen Hey Ben Kenobi könntest du mein Benutzerprofil löschen ? Wäre nett ich will mir nämlich ein Neues von grund auf anderes machen da brauch ich das alte nicht mehr. Gruß Shadowsith 13:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Warum löschen? Frag ihn doch, ob er dich umbenennen kann und verändere deine Benutzerseite. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:22, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) mmh gutes Argument, also Ben kannst du pls meinen Benutzernamen von Grün 7 auf Shadowsith94 umbenennen (Da sich einer schon mit Shadowsith angemeldet hat und net mal sein Profil editiert hat xD) Gruß Shadowsith 13:28, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt hast du einen neuen Namen und kannst sozusagen von vorne anfangen. 14:53, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jo thx^^ Shadowsith 17:45, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Holo-Nachricht Hi...ich wollte mal fragen, warum mein Holo-Nachricht Artikel gelöscht wurde. Ich werd nämlich nich so ganz schlau, weil ich halt nich weiß warum. MfG Chris :Ich wüsste nicht, welchen Sinn dieser Artikel hätte. Das Lemma geht aus keiner der Quellen hervor, noch wird da der Gegenstand definiert. 14:16, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) sperren Hi Ben! Könntest du bitte die IP 192.68.112.136 sperren? Sie hat im Artikel Kenny Baker die ganze Biografie rausgelöscht (siehe hier). MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:06, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bildquelle Darf ich myspace als Quelle für ein Bild angeben? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 14:38, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein. ''Bel Iblis'' 15:03, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Könnte ich trotzdem schnell das Bild hochladen, dass man mir helfen kann, das Bild auf einer offiziellen Seite zu finden? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 15:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) Screenshot Hallo Ben Kenobi, könntest du mir bitte einen Screenshot aus KotOR II hochladen? Ich habe das Spiel zwar auch, nur läuft das auf meinem rechner nicht mehr so gut (ewiges laden etc). MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Dazu musst du ihm schon sagen, welches Bild du haben willst... '''Pandora Diskussion 20:25, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry, habe ich vorhin vergessen. Das wäre dann ein Bild vom Warteraum vor dem Dockmodul 126 auf der Citadel Station. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:26, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bild:T1-B4.jpg ? Pandora Diskussion 21:28, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) E-Mail Könnte mir jemand sagen, wie ich ein E-mail postfach bei der Jedipedia bekomme? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 00:27, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Die werden häufig z.B. bei einigen der kleinen Wettbewerbe an die normalen Benutzer vergeben. Selbst kann man so eine nicht bekommen – die werden nämlich von den Admins gemacht, die auch alle selbst solche E-Mail-Adressen haben. Wart einfach ein bisschen, irgendwann ist bestimmt wieder mal ein Wettbewerb, und wenn du gewinnst, kriegst du mit Sicherheit so eine nette E-Mail-Adresse. 'Bel Iblis' 00:33, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Frage Ich habe bemerkt das viele Benutzer einen Kasten besitzen in dem der Name in Jedipediaschriftzugstile steht und mit einem Bild in der rechten unteren ecke. Ich wollte nur Fragen wie man so etwas amcht da ich auch gerne so etwas hätte. möge die Macht mit dir Sein. [[Benutzer:Ordo Skirata|Ordo Skirata'']]